


Behind you

by sophannically



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, well today's race inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophannically/pseuds/sophannically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian sighed happily. There really was nothing better than spending the evening with Jenson after an exhausting race day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind you

**Author's Note:**

> Soo today's race kind of inspired me and well, this is what happened. Hope you enjoy it!  
> This story belongs to me, I own it. Don't copy it or post it anywhere else!

“God, I hate hot races.” Jenson says as he finally enters his hotel room.

Sebastian laughed, following him into the room. “Everyone does. They’re tricky as hell and damn difficult.”

“Well at least you ended up on the podium.” Jenson replied and bumped his shoulder against Sebastian’s.

“Yeah no thanks to you, by the way. I just had to end up behind you two times.” His boyfriend complained.

Jenson grinned at his choice of words and wrapped his arms around the other man’s tiny waist. The younger man’s back was hot against his chest and he leaned down to whisper in Sebastian’s ear:

“I thought you _liked_ being behind me.”

Sebastian blushed bright red and pushed Jenson away to untangle himself from the Briton.

Jenson just laughed at his boyfriend’s, obviously embarrassed, behavior.

“It’s not nice to laugh at your boyfriend.” Sebastian glared at him.

“I never said I’m nice. As you may have noticed today…” Jenson replied, crossed his arms in front of his chest and shrugged.

“Ohh yes. I noticed. And I’m not the only one. Did you actually swear because of what Romain did?” The German asked teasingly.

This time it was Jenson’s turn to blush. “Well he nearly damaged my front wing!” He defended himself.

“Poor Romain, today really wasn’t his day.” Sebastian grimaced while he thought about all the problems his best friend’s boyfriend, who had become a good friend of his too, had during the race.

“Well at least he has Kimi to cheer him up.” Jenson answered and finally sat down on the couch that was seated right in front of the huge TV.

Grinning, Sebastian turned the TV on and sat down next to his boyfriend.

“He really is a fantastic driver.” He said and snuggled up to Jenson.

The Briton sighed happily despite the added warmth from Sebastian’s body and put an arm around his shoulders.

“Who? Kimi or Romain?”

“Both. But it was really impossible to overtake Kimi today.”

“Well now you know how he felt during the last race.” Jenson laughed.

Sebastian snorted and shrugged. “I guess. Still, it was a weird race.”

“That it was.” Jenson agreed and then, after thinking for a few seconds, added: “Did Kimi and you actually ignore Lewis while he was giving his interview on the podium?”

Sebastian tensed for a second and then innocently answered: “No?”

Jenson burst out laughing and shook his head. “Oh man. Lewis finally wins a Grand Prix and what do you and Kimi do? Ignore him.”

“We didn’t do it on purpose. We were just…talking.”

“Talking?!” Jenson turned around to grin at his boyfriend. “You were joking around and punching each other lightly.”

Sebastian blushed but then he frowned. “How the hell do you know that? You weren’t watching us as far as I know.”

Jenson’s grin became even sneakier. “Heikki told me.”

“WHAT?!” Sebastian jumped up and glared down at him. “He told you?!”

“Yeah. I guess he thought it was so funny that I just had to know.”

“Ugh. Those stupid sneaky Finns! I never should have told him about us.” The German ranted.

Jenson just rolled his eyes. “He would have found out anyway. It’s Heikki we’re talking about. And well… we aren’t exactly being secretive. It would only have been a matter of time. After all, Kimi found out too.”

Sebastian snorted affronted. “That’s just because Kimi is my best friend and he has this annoying habit of getting me drunk and then letting me babble out all my secrets. Heikki would never do that.”

“Heikki won’t let you drink more than one beer. Of course, he wouldn’t let you get drunk enough to babble out your secrets.” Jenson reasoned.

“I hate it when you’re being logical.” Sebastian sighed.

“No you don’t. You love me.” The older man answered and grinned self-assured.

“Sometimes I’m not so sure why.” Sebastian said quietly to himself but Jenson heard him anyway.

He grabbed the shorter man around his waist and pulled him down onto his lap. “Of course you know why. It’s because I’m charming, hot, sexy, a fantastic driver, smart and well, you always say I have a voice that makes your knees quiver.”

“Modest much?” Sebastian teased but settled down comfortably on his boyfriend’s lap.

“You can’t get enough of me.” Jenson replied. “As seen today.”

“I didn’t choose to drive behind you for so long.”

“I know. You enjoy it much more when I’m the one _behind you_.” The Briton teased.

“Would you just stop it!” Sebastian hissed as he once again blushed. God, it was embarrassing how easily Jenson could make him blush. Kimi and Heikki had teased him about it over a dozen times now.

“But I love making you blush. And you look so pretty with red cheeks.” Jenson teased and kissed each of said cheeks.

“I’m not pretty.” Sebastian protested but already leaned further into his boyfriend.

“Yes you are. You’re the most beautiful human being I have ever seen.”

And okay, this time the German was completely fine with the bright red that now colored his cheeks.

“Charmer.” He said accusingly and wrapped his arms around Jenson’s neck so that he was now straddling the other man.

“True.” Jenson shrugged and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend softly.

Sebastian sighed happily. There really was nothing better than spending the evening with Jenson after an exhausting race day.

A few minutes later he had to re-think that thought. Making out with Jenson was nice, more than nice even, but it was getting a little hot, and not in the sexy way.

“How about a shower?” he whispered against Jenson’s lips.

“Together?” The other man asked cheekily.

Sebastian only raised his eyebrows at him.

Jenson grinned and got up so fast that Sebastian landed on the floor.

“Race you there!” The older man said and ran towards the bathroom.

Sebastian quickly got up and stumbled after him but this time he had nothing against being behind Jenson. After all, it was a very nice view.


End file.
